Befriending A Bad Frog
by Pricat
Summary: When Constantine breaks out of gulag, he didn't intend on making friends but he does in two females who befriend him and have adventures
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I've had the idea for this for a very long while since I first fell in love with Constantine and plus I saw Muppets Most Wanted over Winter Break and loved it but I had to write this.**

**Plus this was also based off an night dream about this but hope fans love it.**

**In this story, a certain Bad Frog makes friends with two females but hope you like plus Sam might show up.**

* * *

Constantine sighed as he had escaped into the sewers after escaping from gulag but tired and knew the sewers like the back of his webbed hand but the cops weren't coming after him, which surprised the Bad Frog but was being pushed forward into a random sewer but coming up through asink in a house but a Bru ette haired female was surprised but happy he was here.

_Poor Constantine, he looks exhausted but I can help him, but I need to convince Heather not to turn hi. Over to the po,ice._

_I can't believe he's here but he needs help_

She was humming I'm Number One, a certain Bad Frog's song while tending to him but taking his hooded cloak off but tending to him, and fixing him a snack as Heather was surprised.

"We have to tell the cops that he's here, as he's a thief!" Heather said.

"He's awesome and lonely, plus he's shy." Cady told her.

Heather smiled as her blood sister had a point but deciding to give the Bad Frog a chance making Cady excited but hoped that Constantine wouldn't freak when he woke up

* * *

Kermit was worried after he had went to visit his mischievous cousin in gulag like he did but was stunned that he had escaped and had used the sewers seeing Nadya there worried because she cared about Constantine but Kermit understood.

"Didn't you put a tracker on him, in case?" Kermit said.

"Yes but knowing Constantine, he probably took it off as it was in his cloak Kermit.

I hope he's okay." she told him.

He saw Ivan and the rest of his cousin's gulag family there worried.

"Don't worry, as we'll know he's okay out there." Kermit told them.

"But he's our King!" Big Papa said.

Nadya understood but had alerted Interpol which involved Jean-Pierre Napelon, who was Sam Eagle's best friend.

Kermit was relieved but hoped his cousin was okay.


	2. Getting Used To Things

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but hope people like as I like writing this but Constantine is getting used to Cady and Heather but he is becoming friends with Cady of sorts.**

**Plus Sam and Jean are trying to help Nadya find Constantine **

* * *

Constantine felt his head hurt beginning to stir as he found himself on a couch in a living room but noticed that his hooded cloak was missing making him worry as his prison crown was in there but saw it on the coffee table with cookies and milk stunned since nobody ever left him snacks seeing Hector eating.

"Hey you're awake, that's great!" he heard a voice say.

He saw a brunette haired female wearing glasses, a purple top with black jeans and purple slipper socks but she seemed happy to see him but was confused because nobody was ever happy to see him besides Nadya and his gulag family.

"Don't worry Constantine it's okay, I tended to you when you passed out in my and my friend Heather's kitchen but I'm Cady." she explained.

"You're not gonna turn me over to the cops or my dog older cousin?" Constantine said.

"Nope as you love being mischievous and bling.

Heather wanted to turn you over to the cops but I stopped her." Cady told him.

"Thanks kid, I could use a place to crash along with Hector my pet turtle." Constantine told her.

She smiled at him but was understanding he needed a chance, but she saw Heather back.

"Oh he's up huh, did he steal anything?" she said.

"Heather, he's needing a place to crash, but he just woke up besides he's being calm and feeding Hector but we're becoming friends." Cady told her.

The strawberry blond haired female agreed but hoped she wouldn't regret it knowing how her friend was a big fan of Constantine hoping the cops weren't looking for him because he stole something.

"Just give him a chance." Cady said as Constantine smiled.

He knew Cady thought he was cool.

* * *

"So, Constantine escaped from gulag again, huh?" Jean asked as he and Sam were in Siberia, Russia wearing fur coats and furry hats as Nadya smiled.

"Yes but he escaped through the sewer system but we don't know where he is, despite the fact we put a tracker on him." she told them.

Sam knew that there had to be a reason why Constantine had broken out or up to something, as Jean understood but was knowing that Kermit could help.

"We just need to keep an eye out in case he makes a move." Sam told Nadya shivering as he wasn't used to the cold unlike those who lived here.

They were hoping to find Constantine but we're seeing that the others didn't know where he was making Nadya understand as they were preparing for the revue but sad because Constantine was the host but they were hoping their King would be found.


End file.
